


Why Does It Feel So Good?

by Silvandar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teenagers, Universe Alteration, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke discovers that his new tutor is a serious, slightly frightening brunette by the name of Neji Hyuuga... but he has no idea what he's letting himself in for when he turns on the charm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may remember this one from fanfiction.net... well here it is again in all it's glory, since FF decided to delete my account!  
> Sasuke and Neji alt universe, what more could you want?!

It was hot. The school gym was baking, its huge glass windows just soaking up the heat. Sasuke wandered past and idly glanced in, pitying the upperclassmen having to do Phys Ed in those conditions.

 

He froze mid stride as his eyes fell on the student working on the bars. He was the center of attention for everyone in the room, clearly he was demonstrating the movements for them. As Sasuke watched raptly he flipped his slender, lithe body onto his hands, causing his dark braid to fall over his shoulder, and balanced on one hand, lengthening his body out. He paused like that for a moment then took his weight back on to his hands and dropped backwards, arching his body perfectly and landing on his feet, then pushing forward again and going back up onto his hands. He moved along the bar like that quickly, pausing only about a second between handstands. At about half way down he flipped and pushed himself away from the bars, doing a graceful back flip and landing lightly on his feet on the mats.

 

The class began clapping, and the brunette bowed slightly, then moved off the floor to give others room. As he walked towards the benches he glanced out of the window, and Sasuke jolted in surprise as he saw clearly the huge grey eyes and the elegant, slender face of the gymnast. He gave a half nod, attempting to be cool and congratulate the other, and was crushed as the older boy sneered at him and turned his back, folding his arms across his chest.

 

Sasuke drifted through the day, thinking about the beauty that had mocked him so cruelly. He wasn't sure why it had irritated him that much, if it was just because the guy was hot or if it was the arrogant way he had brushed off Sasuke's politeness. Whatever, it was annoying.

 

A month passed. School happened, home happened, and on the week break before the revision period Naruto, Sasuke's best friend, convinced him to get his first piercing, a ring through the side of his lip that made his foster parents go insane, which of course pleased Sasuke greatly. There was no school rule banning piercings so he bathed in their rage and then, just to add insult to injury, let Sai, Naruto's boyfriend, take him shopping to a goth market and make him buy clothes that would drive them to even further distraction.

 

He sat in class on the first day back after the break and listened to the drone of the teacher. Something about being paired with an upperclassman for finals tutoring. Blah, boring. He rested his chin on folded hands and twisted his new lip ring with his tongue, still getting used to it. Teacher talking - here are your tutors. Stand up when I say your name.

“Sasuke Uchiha” - Sasuke rose to his feet and looked across to the group of older boys to see which nerd they had stuck him with.

 

Grey eyes met his, and he blinked in shock. “Your tutor is Neji Hyuuga. Please work hard for him.” Black eyes staring at grey, and Neji made an irritated gesture, indicating that Sasuke could sit down now. He sank into his chair and watched the brunette sit next to him. His school uniform hung on him loosely, his beautiful long brown hair caught in an unusual style, just bound at the bottom with a band so it fell loosely around his shoulders. He realised Sasuke was staring at him and turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke hastily snapped his eyes back to the front of the room.

 

“I have to tutor you in your 5 major subjects - written Japanese, Maths, History, English and Science. I am supposed to aid your revision, not do it for you. If you fail your exams, I will be held partly accountable, which will affect my college application.”

Sasuke stared at Neji as he spoke. His voice was deep and clearly accented, and Sasuke could listen to it for hours. He was chewing on the end of his pencil as they were sitting in the library, and Neji was going over his study schedule. He realised Neji had asked him a question, and raised an eyebrow. “What?” he said, and flinched as Neji snatched the pencil from between his lips and snapped it in half with one hand. “It isn't “what?”, it is “excuse me?”. Pay attention when I speak to you.” Sasuke stared at him in surprise then smiled slightly and apologised. “I'm sorry, Senpai. Please forgive me.” He couldn't help himself, he lowered his lashes and gave Neji a slow, contrite look that could easily have been considered flirting...

 

Neji gave him a long cool look and then put the schedule in front of him. “This weekend you will come to my apartment on Saturday morning, and we will study English. I have looked over your test scores, and English is your worst subject. You will improve by 50% by the end of the weekend.”

Sasuke nodded, and wondered exactly how Neji planned to teach him. Breaking pencils and being irritated wasn't going to improve his scores, Sasuke was horrible at English and he knew it.

 

 

 

Saturday came, and Sasuke found himself dressing carefully. Shiny leather jeans and AFI T shirt (thanks Sai), smooth straight closed lip ring, slight dusting of black powder across his eyelids and spiky hair. Perfect. His foster mothers shouts followed him out of the house and he walked the 2 miles to Neji's place with a spring in his step and a grin on his face.

 

He found the apartment block easily, impressed by its rich detailing and opulent grounds. He pressed the bell marked “Hyuuga” and after a few moments the door chimed to let him know it was open. The apartment was on the 4 floor, so he took the steps 2 at a time.

 

The door was open as he arrived, with no sign of his tutor. Closing it behind him, he slipped out of his shoes and entered the apartment proper, calling out “Neji-kun? It's Sasuke...”

 

He found Neji seated by a low table in the large main room. The whole place was classic Japanese, with tatami mats in each room and beautiful bamboo furniture. The walls were white and clean, and the smell of jasmine tea came from the table beside the older boy. The only odd thing about the place were the large French windows that opened up onto a massive veranda, and were flung open to let in the warmth of the day.

 

Neji looked at him as he sat down awkwardly next to the table. As a rule, Sasuke ate meals in his room or didn't eat at all, so he was out of practice with sitting on the floor. He fidgeted slightly, hoping Neji didn't intend to be formal the entire time he was here.

 

“We will begin with spoken English, since that is your worst test score. You may have tea, if you want some, but bring out your books now and we will begin to look through the material for the practice exam.”

Sasuke groaned inwardly - Neji was stiff and uptight even in his own home. Dragging his books from his bag, he tried to break the ice with some small talk.

 

“Neji-kun, don't your parents mind you taking over the front room like this?” he asked. The frozen silence told him he had screwed up and he looked up quickly. Neji's expression was blank and fixed, his posture even stiffer than before. Sasuke shook his head, too scared to even try and take back the statement. “I'm sorry” he stammered, raising his hands slightly “that was rude of me. Please, forgive me.”

 

Neji stared at him for an uncomfortably long moment, and then he said “my parents are dead, Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke felt a sharp bolt go through him at his words, and he lowered his hands slowly. “Forgive me, Neji-kun. I... I lost my parents too. I am sorry for your loss.”

Neji's eyes widened as he spoke and his lips grew even tighter, then he nodded, as if accepting something. “Thank you. I am sorry for your loss also” he said curtly, and picked up Sasuke's English textbook, busying himself with the pages to cover the moment.

 

Sasuke poured himself a cup of tea and tried to calm himself down. The moment passed, and Neji began speaking in smooth, accented English, reading from the text. Sasuke focused his attention on the words, but quickly slipped into watching Neji's lips move... he drifted into a fantasy as he listened to the older boy speaking, imagining those beautiful grey eyes turning to him, that thick hair in his hands, those pale lips on his chest...

 

Whack! Sasuke fell backwards at the blow, as Neji smacked him around the head with his textbook. The book was hardback and the blow hadn't been soft, and Sasuke cried out in pain and surprise. “Neji-kun!” he exclaimed, staring up at the figure standing above him.

“I told you before, you WILL pay attention” Neji said quietly, staring at Sasuke with oddly expressionless eyes. Sasuke felt heat rise in him as his fingers clutched at the side of his head. “Alright, I'm sorry, you don't have to HIT me!” he said angrily. Neji shook his head in disgust. “Clearly I do, it seems to be the only way to get you to focus on me” he replied, sitting back down.

 

Sasuke glared at him, irritated. He was not used to being struck by anyone, and he didn't like it much. He liked the blank look in Neji's eyes even less though, like hitting people was just another learning tool to him. He sat and glared at the floor as Neji began reading again, not meeting his eyes. Neji paused and looked at him, and sighed.

 

“Sasuke-kun, are you going to sulk for the remainder of your lesson?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at the other boy's sullen shrug. He considered for a second and then reached over, catching Sasuke's jaw in his long slim fingers before he had a chance to move. He had moved his body too, pushing Sasuke backwards as he lent his weight on his other hand behind Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stared at him in wonder, his elbows on the floor behind him.

 

Neji held him like that for a long silent moment and then said “you can learn one way or the other, Sasuke-kun. If you pay attention and work hard, you will find me an excellent teacher. If you decide to be sullen and uncooperative then we will have a problem, one that I am more than willing to deal with. Do you understand me?”

 

Sasuke looked into the grey eyes above him and nodded slightly, still in shock from the sudden contact. Neji continued his hold for a few seconds and then let Sasuke go, sitting back into his former position. He passed Sasuke the textbook and said “begin reading from the top of page 38. Remember, English is read from left to right, and across the page not down.”

 

Sasuke shook himself slightly. His skin felt flushed, and he could still feel the impression of Neji's fingers on his jaw. He began reading slowly, aware that Neji had risen to his feet and had walked behind him. He began to stumble on the words, finding the grammar and the vocabulary difficult. As he struggled on a particularly hard sentence, he felt Neji's knee press against his back as he read the phrase over his shoulder, speaking aloud so Sasuke could copy him. Sasuke made the attempt badly, his voice sounding bored, much more interested in the touch of Neji's leg against his spine...

 

He cried out in pain as Neji grabbed a handful of his thick black hair and wrenched his head back, bringing his knee up into Sasuke's shoulder blades. He struggled, dropping the book and grabbing Neji's hands, and Neji began to speak. “You are still not trying, Sasuke-kun. I warned you what would happen if you did not try. I expect immediate results.”

The older boy moved, kneeling behind Sasuke and gripping both of his wrists with his free hand, pulling them back over his own shoulders and effectively immobilising him. Sasuke growled, thrashing against the hold as much as he could, and swore at his attacker. “You freak, let go of me! What the hell do you think you are doing??”

 

In answer, Neji brought his leg around and shoved Sasuke face down onto the floor, kneeling on his back and trapping his legs. He let the younger boy flail for a few moments then leaned into his body and spoke into his ear.

“You will learn what happens if you are lazy. Laziness in a student is intolerable. If I catch you trying less than 100% for ANY reason, you will receive this treatment. Rudeness and disobedience will have harsher punishments, as you will discover. For now, accept your punishment, and then we will continue the lesson.”

 

Sasuke cried out again as Neji pushed his arms forward, trapping his wrists against the floor. He felt the older boy shift his weight so he was kneeling on his back and legs, and then he felt his hand leave its grip in his hair. He twisted his face to shout, and at that moment a sharp, livid pain shot through his right buttock. He cried out. gasping as he felt the afterburn and through it, Neji's palm on his cheek, pressing down through the fabric. He couldn't believe Neji had just spanked him... and then he flushed bright red as he felt Neji's hand clench down, squeezing his ass hard and making the blood rush straight to his groin. He tried to speak again, and again was cut off with a sharp slap, harder than the first one but in the same place. And again, Neji squeezed his cheek afterwards, making him whimper almost more than the spanking.

 

He was panting after the third slap, and uncomfortably hard after the fifth. His eyes were closed, the pain in his buttock like fire and the ache in his groin where Neji pressed him to the ground almost more painful. Neji paused after the fifth slap and looked down at him, then said “this is the last one, Sasuke. You have taken your punishment well, if you continue to behave yourself you will get a reward.”

Sasuke whimpered and twitched his ass slightly, and Neji's hand came down again hard, and squeezed him for the final time. He groaned softly as the older boy took his weight off him and pulled him up onto his knees. Sasuke was visibly aroused, nothing short of a pillow could disguise his erection, and Neji stared at him as he averted his eyes and clutched his chest, all remnants of cool gone. Neji reached out and took a firm hold of his jaw, turning his face to look at him. Grey eyes on averted black, and Neji said softly “look at me, Sasuke.”

 

Sasuke did as he was told, red from shame and arousal, and realised that Neji's expression was somehow... gentler. Less blank, anyway. He wriggled in Neji's grasp slightly, and Neji nodded.

“As I thought. Perhaps you do not deserve a reward after all - you are naturally disobedient I see. But then, you have yet to understand the rewards of good behaviour. This time, I think I shall reward you, to make the point.”

 

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak and Neji covered his lips with his hand. “No speaking. You are not permitted to speak until I say so.” Sasuke clamped his teeth together, his head spinning and his buttock aching from the spanking. He had no idea what Neji was going to do next, but he wasn't sure if he would prefer it to the punishment...

 

Neji pushed Sasuke backwards, stripping his t shirt off and, forcing him to lie flat on his back. He squirmed at the pain in his backside and Neji put a firm hand on his chest to hold him down. He gasped as Neji used the other hand to deftly open his fly and slide his pants and underwear to his thighs, staring at his face with a cold, dispassionate look. Sasuke went ridged as he wrapped his cool fingers around his erection and began pleasuring it with slow, firm strokes. Sasuke tried to grab his hand and Neji trapped his wrists again in a smooth motion, forcing them back over his head and onto the floor, and using his knee to pin Sasuke down.

 

He held him like that, pumping his hard on smoothly and firmly as Sasuke twitched and moaned beneath him. The younger boy's face was flushed and a sheen of sweat covered his pale skin, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth open and gasping. His erection quickly became slick with precom, his hips thrusting against the motion of Neji's hand, and he cried out softly as Neji moved his body out of the way and then increased the speed of his masturbation, bringing Sasuke to the boil in seconds and watching him writhe as his orgasm ripped through him and he shot hot white fluids over Neji's hand and his own stomach. He shuddered as Neji released his hard on and opened slightly glazed eyes to see Neji deftly lick come off his fingers, watching him with those cold, grey eyes.

 

“Clean yourself, dress yourself and then come back here” Neji said, gesturing to the bathroom, and Sasuke staggered into the small white room and closed the door. He washed his body off and then stared at himself in the mirror. He was in a state of shock, his mind trying to process what had just happened to him. He recalled the feeling of Neji gripping him and felt a flutter in his stomach, a tingle that ran up into his chest and made his cock ache slightly, and realised his reflection was grinning at him...

 


	2. Decisions

Homeroom was crowded, and Sasuke moved through it carefully. The minutes before the teacher came in were always busy, with students standing around and chatting. He found his way to his seat without making eye contact with anyone and sat down carefully. Doing OK... now just need to get through the day. No Phys Ed today, thank GODS...

He cried out in shock as a hand slapped onto the center of his back and glared as Naruto flopped into the seat beside him with a hearty “Hey!” Naruto stared at him in some concern as Sasuke wiped the water from his eyes and scowled at his friend. 

“What's up with you? Step Mom finally loose it and beat the crap outta you?”  
Naruto was the only person in the world allowed to joke about Sasuke's step parents.The slap hadn't been hard, but...

“I... had a fall. Dicking around on my skateboard, you know. Did my back in” he lied, staring fixedly at the front of the room. As Naruto's raucous laughter was cut off he allowed himself to drift into the memories of the previous 3 weeks...

He had returned to Neji's apartment on the first Sunday morning after a long, hard argument with himself that he had eventually won. The events of the day before were a confused mess in his mind, all he knew was that after he had crept back into the main room Neji had continued the lesson calmly, and Sasuke had been so terrified of what any further misdemeanour's would have in store for him he had actually completed the reading exercise to a standard Neji accepted. Neji had made lunch for them both at some point, and he had eaten the fantastic Sushi in slow, nervous bites, aware of those grey eyes watching him constantly. When the time came for him to leave, Neji had walked to the door with him and had reached up to grip his jaw gently, pinning him back against the wall.

“Sasuke, you have done very well. Your first day of lessons is over. Tomorrow, we will study written Japanese. You will come here by 9am. Do you understand?”  
Sasuke nodded in dumb fear, aware of the closeness of his tutor and the hidden strength gripping him. He had no way of knowing when Neji was going to haul off on him again, and he was acutely aware that part of him wanted him to... He had locked himself in his room without eating, wanting nothing but silence and stillness. 

He lay flat on his bed, part of him still seething with anger for the way he had been treated. His face burned as he remembered the feel of Neji's hand on his cock, the way he had just pinned him down and pleasured him... and then he remembered the humiliation of being spanked, being utterly helpless under Neji's hands, being so scared to offend him afterwards that he had sat and done his homework like a... like a good little school boy! 

Sasuke ground his teeth together, his thoughts being dragged back over and over again to the final moment, when Neji had pressed him against the wall using only his fingers, and feeling the twitch in his pants when those beautiful, scary grey eyes had locked onto him. He whimpered slightly as he realised that just the memory of Neji's touch was making him hard...

Closing his eyes, Sasuke blushed with shame as he unzipped his fly and released his semi hard cock from the confines of the smooth fabric. He didn't want to have this reaction, didn't want to remember what Neji had done to him, didn't want to think about how good it had felt... 

He gripped himself hard, half wanting to make his erection go away, half wanting to let himself drift back into the memories. He groaned aloud as he ran his fingers over the head of his cock, remembering how Neji had touched him, remembering those cool grey eyes watching him squirm... 

His hand moved faster, his erection rock hard now, his breathing quickening into a pant and his fingers becoming slick with his own moisture. He ground his hips against his hand, whimpering as the motion hurt the bruise on his buttock. That only brought back the memory of Neji spanking him, and he started to moan louder, tightening his grip on his cock and using his other hand to squeeze his balls gently, feeling his orgasm building as he pictured Neji's face vividly.

As his muscles started to clench and twitch he suddenly saw a clear image - Neji calmly licking his come off his fingers as he watched him shuddering on the floor. With a horse cry he came, covering his fingers and stomach with salty white fluids. 

Sasuke lay panting on his bed, feeling the sweat drying on his skin and feeling a deep, burning shame. He closed his eyes, and wiped himself off, then curled up into a ball and drifted into a troubled sleep.

He had walked towards the apartment lost in thought the next day. He had decided, somewhere between waking up and leaving the house, that he would go and see what would happen. He had to be tutored by Neji anyway, and regardless of how strong he was, if he tried anything dodgy Sasuke could just run for it. He couldn't force Sasuke to do anything, not really...

Sasuke was buzzed straight into the apartment and walked up the stairs slowly, aware that despite his logical though process his knees were shaking slightly in anticipation, and he was chewing his lip ring with nerves. He entered the apartment carefully, slipping his shoes off and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Neji stepped into the doorway of the main room, dressing in comfortable looking cream cotton pants and a matching shirt, loose and flowing. The shirt had a deep V in the front, exposing hairless, pale skin. His hair was caught in the usual style, bound at the bottom of the tail and flowing over his shoulders. Sasuke managed to keep his eyes on Neji's face, despite the temptations. 

The older boy raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. “So you decided to come back. Fortunate.”  
Sasuke's jaw dropped at his words... Decided... he had had a choice? Did Neji think he had wanted the treatment yesterday?? Even as he thought it he stifled the part of his mind that insisted that actually, yes, he had wanted it at the time. He shook his head slightly and tried to speak. “I... I have to come here. I have to have you as my tutor...”

Neji smirked slightly, and folded his arms over his chest. “We could have met somewhere else. A library, a park, somewhere... public. And yet, here you are.”

“Do you think I came here to... for you to...” Sasuke stumbled over the words, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides, his expression flushed and furious. “You are a sick bastard, you know that?!” He grabbed his bag, preparing to fling open the door, and a quiet voice behind him said “Sasuke...”

He stopped, half turning. He sensed Neji step lightly up to him and he flinched when he touched his shoulder gently. “What... what are you trying to do to me?” he stammered, looking at Neji's pale fingers on his T shirt. Neji stepped in closer to him and gently slipped his fingers into his hair, turning his body and pushing him against the door. He pressed the entire length of his body against him, his face so close to Sasuke's that he could feel his breath on his lips. 

Sasuke stared into Neji's eyes, terrified and aroused in the same moment. He was so close to him he could feel the gymnast's hard body pressed against him, was aware that Neji had allowed Sasuke to slip his knee between lean thighs and he could feel the warmth in the older boy's groin as he pushed against him gently. 

“Neji-kun...” he said hesitantly, and Neji covered his lips gently with his finger. “Ssssh Sasuke-kun” he said, and softly kissed him. Sasuke's eyes went wide with shock at the tenderness in the kiss, and he responded cautiously. He realised he was waiting for a blow, or maybe for Neji's hand to tighten on his hair. He shivered as Neji deepened the kiss, feeling his tongue exploring his mouth gently and his body pressing against him even harder. 

Sasuke stopped fighting at that point, his desire to be kissed by this strange, frightening man overwhelming his nervousness. He sank his fingers into the thick masses of brunette hair and answered the kiss, slipping his tongue into Neji's mouth and pulling him closer to him. They kissed for long minutes, until Neji gently pulled back out of Sasuke's grip and picked up his bag. Sasuke stared at him in confusion, aware that he was semi hard just after one kiss and wondering what Neji was doing.

“Well?” Neji said, throwing his bag at him. Sasuke caught it, confusion and turning to hurt on his face. “You were leaving, I thought?”  
Sasuke stared at him, aware that his face was red again and feeling the humiliation rising in him. What the hell...

“What's your fucking problem?” he growled, throwing his bag on the floor. “One second you hate me, then you are snogging me... what the fuck do you want from me?!”  
He was aware that his eyes were tearing, shame and rage making him shake like a leaf.

Neji watched him for a long moment, and then sneered at him, that horrible, genteel expression of disgust that he had shown him the first time their eyes had met. Sasuke snarled something incoherent and leapt across the space between them, swinging his fist...

Neji caught the blow easily and let Sasuke follow through, grabbing his wrist and shoulder as he went past him and pushing him into the main room. He carried on pushing, dragging Sasuke off balance, and slammed him down onto his back on the thick tatami mats. Moving swiftly, Neji sat astride him and caught his wrists, crossing his arms over his chest and pushing his fists against his own ears. He locked his feet over Sasuke's shins and let him try to flail until the pain in his forearms stopped him.

“Sasuke-kun. You fail to understand the nature of our relationship. I am the teacher, and you, Sasuke-kun, are the student. The question is not what I want from you. It is what you are willing to learn from me”

He lent down, kissing Sasuke softly, making him shudder at the strange mix of pleasure from the touch and pain from his arms. “Sasuke-kun, you came back here because you wanted to. You knew that I would do this to you, that I would be stronger than you. And you wanted it. Do you think I am wrong?”

Sasuke tried to struggle against his grip and pain shot through his arms. He whimpered slightly, and Neji smiled. “It is time to choose, Sasuke-kun. Either you remain here and become my student, and learn all that I choose to teach you, or you leave, and I assign you to another tutor. It is your choice.”

With one last kiss, Neji stood up, releasing Sasuke and watching calmly as he clutched at his arms and whimpered at the pain of blood flow into his hands. He looked up at the pale figure above him and forced himself to his feet.  
“Fuck you, Neji” he hissed, and fled.


	3. Choices

“Sasuke-kun?” Sasuke looked up at the sound of his tutor's voice, his expression uninterested. He had been put into the tuition of Kabuto on this morning. Or to put it another way, he had been thrown away in less than 48 hours. Today was Tuesday. Sasuke ground his teeth as his thought process gave him another course of humiliation, pain and lust, with just a sprinkle of cowardice and stupidity to taste. 

 

He had run from Neji's apartment like hell itself was on his tail, and made it as far as the mini market at the end of the road before he started shaking uncontrollably and more or less collapsed onto the path. The adrenaline had lost the battle against the fear and the desire, and he sat on the ground with his back against the wall, sweating and whimpering quietly to himself. His arms hurt like fire, the muscles in his shoulders stretched and aching. He sat there, feeling his arms throbbing and, perversely, feeling Neji's lips on his own.

 

Groaning, he let his head fall back against the wall. What the hell was wrong with his  brain ? The  psycho could have beaten the shit out of him, and all he could think about was how soft and smooth his lips were, and how his breath had tasted... 

 

Sasuke shoved himself to his feet and started running in the direction of home. Just the memory of those kisses was making him hard, it was disgusting! He growled at himself as he ran, trying to outrun the thoughts.

 

He had been shocked when his homeroom teacher pulled him aside on Monday morning and told him that Neji had requested a transfer, swapping Sasuke with a fellow upperclassman, Kabuto. His voice stammered as he asked why, his mind racing through the possible reasons Neji had given. It turned out he had used “conflicting class schedules” as an excuse, and had taken over tuition of Kabuto's student.

 

Sasuke realised he had been asked a question and stared at Kabuto. The platinum blonde was attractive enough, but Sasuke barely even noticed him. He shook his head to clear it and said “sorry Senpai, I missed that. Could you repeat it please?” As he spoke he wondered how Neji would react to that statement... a violent blow or something altogether more intimate? His face flushed as he imagined Neji standing over him, speaking in that flat voice, and then using his frightening strength to bend Sasuke over the library table and dragging his underwear down with his free hand...

 

Sasuke blinked and passed a hand over his face. What the fuck was he thinking?? He was getting a semi in the middle of the library over a complete  _freak_ who had ditched him. The fact that he had run away notwithstanding, he had been ditched...

 

Kabuto closed his book with a snap and Sasuke flinched slightly.

“Honestly Sasuke-kun, you are not here at all, are you? You know, I am surprised at you. Neji-kun recommended you quite highly, but all you seem to want to do is daydream...”

 

Sasuke stared at him, his jaw slack and his eyes wide. “Kabuto-kun... Neji-kun recommended me? Really? I mean... why?”

 

Kabuto shrugged. “I don't know. It was all a bit of a mess, to be honest with you. Neji-kun requested you be assigned to him when the profiles were handed out, then he said he couldn't match your schedule and asked for you to be transferred. He was happy enough with your work. I only agreed because my student was... too excitable for my teaching methods. A mad little blonde that couldn't sit still” Kabuto smiled slightly. “I bet Naruto-kun is having great fun with Neji-kun” he said with a chuckle.

 

Sasuke rocked, feeling like he had been slapped. Naruto? The student who had taken his place with Neji was  _Naruto??_ He clenched his teeth against the exclamation of envy that wanted to shoot from them. Naruto...

 

A second fact got through to his brain.  _Neji had requested him..._ A shiver of regret ran through him, chased by fear and swallowed up by confusion. He thought about grey eyes staring at him, about strong hands holding him, and felt that soft, powerful kiss again...

 

He was exhausted by the third week. He was barely sleeping, his world was upside down. He walked like a zombie and avoided everyone, Naruto especially. He had no desire to hear what was going on in his lessons! He seethed with hurt and envy and confusion and shame, and he had no outlet for it all. He was so wound up that when one of the other boys knocked him hard to the ground in a flying tackle in football he had leapt up and punched the other kid in the nose before he really thought about it. The early trip to the showers and the detention this earned him did nothing for his mood...

 

He arrived for detention and cursed as he saw the only other occupant of the room was Naruto. The teacher was late, so Naruto was free to wave and say “Hey Teme - what did  _you_ do to get sunk in here?”

 

Sasuke threw his bag on the desk and flopped into the chair. He was resigned to this being the worst month of his life now. He shrugged and said “I flattened Kiba's nose in PE. What did you do?”

 

Naruto stared at his friend in surprise, not used to Sasuke being so curt or so violent. He waved a hand vaguely and said “my tutor stuck me in here. He said every lesson I turn up late to gains me an hour of detention.” He sighed “he's cute but a bit of a bastard. And I don't think he knows HOW to smile. Kabuto was much more fun to annoy.”

 

Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously, noting his friend had gone pale and closed his eyes. “He was your tutor for a while, right? What was he like with you?”

Sasuke grunted “fine”, then opened his eyes and looked sideways at Naruto. “What do you think of his apartment?” he asked, curiosity gnawing at him.

 

Naruto shrugged and turned to face the front as the teacher came in. “Dunno”he said, “I  haven't been there. He always asks that we meet in the library, or in the park.”

 

 

Sasuke ran out of the school gate. He stretched his limbs, letting his long legs eat up the distance and hearing his heart thundering in his ears. He ran without really looking, the route he was taking etched on his mind. Sweat plastered his hair to his head, he pulled his jacket and white school shirt off and shoved it in his bag whilst running, leaving him just in a black vest and school trousers. He bolted down the main street and grabbed onto the entrance to the apartment block, thumbing the buzzer as he gulped for breath.

 

The door chimed and he slammed though it, running up the stairs 2 at a time. He nearly fell up the final flight as he saw the open apartment door, and the slender figure leaning on the doorway staring at him. He was wearing a light purple silk shirt and black trousers, and the contrast with his pale skin was... Grabbing the bannister and panting loudly Sasuke stared at the brunette, trying to speak and finding neither breath nor words.

 

Neji stared at him with cool grey eyes and then silently stepped back through the door, leaving it open. Sasuke forced himself upright, still out of breath, and entered the apartment. He slipped out of his shoes and walked into the main room, to find Neji sitting on the wide cream couch, his arms stretched out along the back of it. He walked slowly round to stand in front of Neji, and  realised he had no idea what he wanted to say. 

 

“Kneel down Sasuke”

 

Sasuke jumped at the words, and stared wide eyed at Neji. He dropped quickly down onto his knees and looked at him, his new position making him eye level with the older boy. Neji ran his eyes deliberately over Sasuke, noting the way he trembled from exhaustion and the way his eyes flicked from side to side. He wanted to be here yes, but he still wanted his own way, and the struggle was what had brought him back. Neji curled his lip into a slight smile. Well, this little boy was going to make up his mind before he left here.

 

Sasuke saw the smile and twitched slightly, remembering Naruto's claim that Neji never smiled.  _He smiles for me_ he thought, and then he flinched slightly as Neji stood up in front of him.

 

“Sasuke, I am going to give you a series of instructions. You will think about why you came back here whilst you are carrying each instruction out. You will work hard at each task, and you will do exactly as I tell you. And you will do each task in silence. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Neji-kun” Sasuke said in a small voice, his neck bent to look up at the brunette. Neji shook his head slightly and said “when we are alone like this, you will call me Master. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Master” Sasuke said, his pulse quickening slightly, stifling the nervous impulse to laugh. Neji watched him for a second and then walked around Sasuke, looking over the younger boy. Sasuke sat still, tensed for an attack but trying not to show it. After a long pause Neji said “take off your clothes, Sasuke”

 

Sasuke blushed bright red and slowly, reluctantly, began to strip. He tried to stand up to remove his trousers and felt a hand on his head instantly, forcing him back onto his knees. Balancing precariously he freed himself of his clothing, and piled it neatly in front of him. Neji walked around him again, and Sasuke could feel his eyes roaming over his naked body. He was also aware that he was slightly hard, and felt the blush go right up into his hair as Neji's eyes paused on his groin.

 

Neji stopped in front of him and sat down on the couch again, staring at him. Sasuke shivered slightly in the cool air, and tried to look casual whilst trying to avoid meeting Neji's eyes.

 

Neji made a small sound, something like satisfaction. “Sasuke, I told you before that disobedience and rudeness would carry harsh punishments. For us to begin afresh, those sins of yours must be wiped away. Nod if you understand.”

 

Sasuke nodded, terror and lust boiling together in his gut. “Sasuke, I am going to punish you now, and once it is over, you will be allowed to offer me an apology for your behaviour. This will become a pattern if you earn my displeasure. Nod if you understand.”

 

Sasuke nodded again, his eyes wide and his body trembling. He had no idea what Neji was going to do to him, only that he was certainly going to grab him, probably hurt him...

 

Neji stood up again and walked behind Sasuke, walking across to a bamboo cabinet and taking several objects out. He deliberately moved the low table to a position where Sasuke could see it and carefully laid each object on the table. Sasuke's eyes grew huge as he stared at them, terror taking over briefly from any kind of lust. Neji picked up the first item, a set of black leather restraints with a slim, short chain between them, and stood behind Sasuke.

 

“Stretch your arms out behind you, wrists together.” Neji's voice was flat, a total monotone that hid any indication of his mood or thinking. Sasuke did as he was told, his heart thudding in his chest so loud he was convinced the other boy could hear it. He felt the smooth, firm leather encasing first one wrist then the other, and then felt the straps tighten as Neji secured the restraints. He paused as Sasuke flexed his shoulders nervously, and then rested his hand on Sasuke's head and gently bent his body forward, tilting his head sideways so he was kneeling with his left cheek on the floor. 

 

The table was still visible from this uncomfortable angle, and Sasuke twitched slightly as Neji selected the second item from the table. Although he had never seen one before, Sasuke was fairly sure he knew what the stubby plastic object was for... he whimpered softly as he felt Neji's fingers on his spine, running all the way from his hairline to the base of his spine, skipping over the chain between his wrists and gently, carefully, sliding into the cleft between his buttocks. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, his bent posture making his now huge erection cramped and painful, as he felt Neji ease his fingers into his tight, hot hole.

 

Sasuke was not a virgin, but the only time he had been touched like this was by Naruto, and that had been years ago, two boys exploring each other. They had quickly realised their desires lay with other people, but Sasuke's memory of sex had been as a passionate, stumbling experience. The way Neji was touching him, the impersonality of it, the total lack of emotion or expression... Sasuke felt both desperately afraid and out of his depth, and drenched in desire for more. The desire to be controlled like this - he had never dreamed of wanting it, until the day Neji had thrown him to the floor and spanked him hard and slow, then tossed him off almost as an afterthought.

 

Now, bent double with his face against the clean smelling tatami mats and Neji's fingers sliding in and out of his ass, Sasuke felt something inside him breaking free, a strange sense that once, just for  _once,_ it was all someone else's responsibility, someone else's problem. He had always had to excel, had to be the best, had to try hard and never give up, if only to keep his foster parents off his back and to stop his brother from beating the crap out of him for dishonouring the memory of his parents. Here, now, none of that mattered. He didn't have to do anything,  _couldn't_ do anything, he just had to  _be..._

 

He whimpered softly as he felt the hard, immobile plug enter his ass. Neji had carefully stretched him, but even so he was still tight and the plug was huge. Neji slid it all the way in, stopping it before it contacted Sasuke's prostate and gently stroking the raw flesh around the engorged hole as it closed over the end. Sasuke felt like he was on fire, the sensations of being totally filled and stretched making his cock ache and pulse, feeling his groin wet and hot. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as Neji knelt beside him and laid his hand flat on the back of Sasuke's neck, and looked up in time to see Neji take the final item off the table...

 

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the long leather strands of the cat  O nine tails running gently over his buttocks and his hips. He was praying silently that Neji would be kind, that Neji would be gentle with him, that Neji knew he was innocent and wouldn't hurt him... he stifled the cry of pain as the gorgeous red and black whip cracked across his buttocks, hard and sharp. The sensation was incredible, painful sting of leather mixed with the wave of pleasure that came as his ass contracted around the plug, nudging it gently up against his prostate with the spasm. Sasuke's arms twitched in the restraints, the hold Neji had on his neck the only reason he didn't buck out of position. 

 

Neji waited for his motion to stop and then said “Sasuke, you will have six strokes across your buttocks for the rudeness to me, specifically when you tried to punch me. You will then have six more strokes across your shoulders for disobeying me and for running away. Nod if you understand.”

 

Sasuke clenched his teeth to hold back howls of pain and lust as Neji flogged him with quick, even strokes. He was torn between hating the pain and loving the sensations it was producing in his body. His cock was weeping precom, he was panting hoarsely and his ass was burning both from the sharp leather cat and the muscle strain from clenching around the plug. He lost count of the strokes, but felt Neji pause and heard him say “Very good Sasuke. You have taken your punishment well. This is the last one for your rudeness.”

 

The final blow was angled perfectly, licking across the tender skin around his stretched hole as well as the raw meat of his buttocks, and his ass contracted hard, slamming the plug into his prostate. He bucked wildly, unable to hold back any more, biting the mat in his desperation not to make any noise, feeling his groin becoming sticky as he came and shot hot white fluids over his thighs. Neji watched dispassionately as he writhed and moaned silently, hips shuddering and his ass visibly spasming with the force of the orgasm.

 

Sasuke felt cool fingers entering his aching hole and gripping the plug firmly, drawing it out of him in one easy motion. He was aware of the mess he was in, and his face burned with shame until he realised that this was not his fault. The wave of relief was dizzying - the simple knowledge that whatever happened in this place was in the hands of the beautiful brunette kneeling behind him. He had never felt so free, and so utterly terrified at the same time. His head spun as he tried to  acknowledge his feelings, and he buried his face into the floor in his bewilderment.

 

Neji gripped his head by the hair and very gently brought him up to a kneeling position again, drawing a gasp from Sasuke as his tight, strained muscles protested and spasmed.

Neji did something to the restraints on his wrists and the chain between them was removed, allowing his arms movement. The tendons in his elbows and shoulders screamed and he twitched helplessly at the pain, biting his lip to keep from crying out. He was a shivering wreck, and his mind cruelly reminded him that the ordeal was far from over...

 

Neji moved around in front of him and slid the chain through the leather manacles again, locking his wrists tightly together in front of him. Sasuke stared at him in astonishment. There was wild colour in his cheeks, and despite the flat tone of voice his eyes were shining. He was also  unmistakeably aroused, the front of his trousers tented. Sasuke noticed the size of him, and felt a rush of lust in his groin, a deep flutter that made him wriggle slightly. 

 

Neji stood up and stepped behind him, and Sasuke heard him pick up the cat again. “Sasuke, this time you will receive six strokes across the shoulders, for disobedience and for running away. You will not make a sound, and you will not move from this position. Nod if you understand.”

 

Sasuke nodded, and instantly ground his teeth together to stifle the shout, his body arching backwards as the hard leather strands lashed across the center of his  shoulder blades. The blow was hard, much harder than the previous flogging, and Sasuke felt something wet running down his spine. He nearly fell forward, but caught himself in time and braced his hands against the ground between his knees. Neji gave him a second to settle himself and then the second lash fell, harder than the first. 

 

Sasuke heard Neji's voice, very far away. “You have done well Sasuke. You have taken your punishment beautifully. This is the last stroke for being disobedient and running away.” He closed his eyes and sank his fingers into the damp mat below him, shuddering as the cat landed a final time. He was in agony, unable to even think, yet somehow he managed to feel a strained pride that Neji was pleased with him. He floated in the pain, oblivious to everything, every cell in his body focused on the boiling fire that was his upper back.

 

Neji left him there, shuddering silently as he knelt on the floor, and calmly cleaned his implements. He put them away quickly and then stepped over to the exhausted boy. He unbound his wrists, leaving the leather manacles in place but removing the chain from between them, and gently picked Sasuke up. His legs were jelly, he could barely walk, so Neji more or less carried him into the bathroom. Folding him into the bath, he turned on the shower to lukewarm and began to wash him carefully.

 

Sasuke groaned when water caressed his wounded back and ass, but the sensation was cool once it stopped stinging, and he opened bleary eyes to watch Neji's face as he bathed him. He  didn't even try to resist, feeling no shame as Neji ran his fingers over his groin, gently cleaning him everywhere. He just watched, letting his senses return. 

 

Neji helped him out of the shower and wrapped him in a thin, soft cotton robe. Sasuke was convinced his back was bleeding, but there was no spreading red stain, and he had seen no blood in the shower water. Neji was obviously an expert at marking without scarring. He followed Neji into the front room, his body still burning but his mind clearer and more coordinated.

 

Neji sat down on the sofa and looked at him, then said “You did very well Sasuke. Now you know what I mean by severe punishments. There is one more thing for you to do, and then this incident will be done, and we can start again.”

  
Sasuke looked at him curiously, remembering his words from before. Neji saw the look and smiled slightly, the tiny curl at the corner of his mouth making Sasuke's heart bounce in his chest. “You may apologise to me Sasuke, in what ever way you think is appropriate. As long as you tell me you are sorry for running away, I will let you do whatever you wish to apologise.”

 

Sasuke's heart was pounding as he gracefully dropped to his knees in front of Neji. He reached for his belt with trembling hands, one desire on his mind. Since the second he had seen Neji's arousal through the loose fabric of his trousers he had wanted to taste him, to see him properly, to smell him and to hear him moan. Now he eased Neji's fly open and slid his trousers down, elated as Neji raised his hips to let him strip his thighs. 

 

Sasuke fixed his eyes greedily on the sight of Neji's erection and moved his body so his shoulders were pressed in between Neji's thighs. He stretched out trembling fingers and stroked him, pulling him into his mouth with a tiny moan of delight. He wrapped his lips around Neji, sliding him deep into his throat immediately and gripping Neji's thighs to steady himself. He heard Neji groan quietly as he sucked the head, stroking it with his tongue and applying steady pressure with his lips.

 

Neji sank his fingers into Sasuke's hair, his breathing heavy between gentle moans. Sasuke took a chance and looked up, expecting to see grey eyes on his. The sight of Neji's closed eyes and flushed skin drove a spike of desire straight into Sasuke's groin. He knew he would be picturing this when ever he pleasured himself from now on. He turned his attention fully back to his task, increasing his pressure and speed carefully to match Neji's quiet, sexy sounds.

 

Neji was close to loosing it, slowly grinding his hips against Sasuke's cool hands and feeling the head of his cock hitting the back of Sasuke's throat. The boy had no gag reflex at all, and was happily swallowing Neji's entire length with each thrust. Neji tightened his hold on Sasuke's head, holding him still as he thrust into his hot, wet little mouth. He responded by tightening his lips and moaning softly around Neji's cock, and then as Neji watched him taking him whole, Sasuke looked up and fixed those slutty black eyes on him, the same eyes he had turned on him when he had seen him in the gym. That look was enough, it had been enough to make Neji want him then and it was enough now to make him shudder and groan as he came, shooting his load into Sasuke's willing throat and clamping his thighs tightly around Sasuke's shoulders as his hips bucked.

 

Sasuke felt his own body aching as Neji came into his mouth, and he swallowed the hot salty fluids gladly. As Neji calmed and gently eased his lips away from his softening cock he risked a look into the brunette's face. Neji was still flushed as he zipped up his fly, but he was smiling, a real smile, just for Sasuke. He lifted the younger boy gently, guiding him up and onto his lap and slipping a finger along his jaw. “I am sorry for running away from you, Master” Sasuke said quietly. “I will never do it again...” Neji stared at him for a long moment, and then kissed him softly but deeply, penetrating his mouth with his long tongue and tasting himself on Sasuke's lips. Despite the pain still burning in his back Sasuke melted into Neji's arms, kissing him as deeply and stroking the exploring tongue with his own weary one.

 

As they kissed, Neji leaned back onto the sofa so that Sasuke was lying on his stomach with his legs between Neji's thighs, and gently stroked his thick black hair. Pulling away slightly he said “I accept your apology Sasuke. You are mine now.” Sasuke thrilled at the words, twisting his fingers into Neji's beautiful long hair and cuddling up against him as he resumed kissing him slowly and tenderly.

 


End file.
